


Cometh the man

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley centric, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cometh the hour, cometh the man. Crowley likes power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cometh the man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to mistresskat who provided the prompt. This was meant to just be about Crowley but Dean Winchester snuck in. Like he does...

Black and white. Right and wrong. Concepts created by humans.

Crowley knows this. Power after all is everything. The way it seeps through his skin makes him shiver with delight.

He doesn’t care what he has to do for it. What bargains are made. Souls given.

Souls that are tortured, until in the end, they give in. Take that first step down from the torture rack and away from their humanity. Like Dean Winchester.

Crowley smiles quietly from the shadows, as he watches Alastair pass the bloody knife to the Winchester boy.

After all. Cometh the hour, cometh the man.


End file.
